


Twin Time Travel

by theNewDesire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theNewDesire/pseuds/theNewDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley twins have traveled back in time. No, you don't understand. They've already done it. What we know as canon is how they changed things. Then Fred dies and George has to do it over, yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Time Travel

\---

“Hey, mum, how do we help the muggle-borns who don’t know about the platform?"

“Yeah, they might not know how to get to the train. We saw some last year who were all confused.”

“Oh, the poor dears must be so overwhelmed. I know, we’ll use some words only wizards would know. We won’t mention magic, but things like the school, the platform, all things like that. Good thinking, boys.”

\---

There he was. That scrawny little boy had noticed them. The plan worked. Now, to make themselves stand out. Harry had always appreciated their jokes.

“I’m not Fred, I’m George. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can’t you tell I’m George?”

“Sorry, George, dear.”

“Only joking, I am Fred.” He ran through the gate, making sure Harry had a clear view of how he did it. George quickly followed.

“Think it worked?” George muttered. Fred silently cast a spell to see back through the gate. Harry walked over to their mum and asked, very shyly and politely, how the gate worked. Fred nodded grimly.

“Oh, quick, he’s coming through.”

They both cast a Disillusionment Charm on themselves and hugged the wall as Harry ran through the gate, eyes shut tight. They watched in silence as Harry opened his eyes in wonderment. George cast a silent Notice-Me-Not at his back. It wouldn’t do for anyone to grab his attention just yet. They followed him through the crowd, just as silently as before, waiting for the opportune moment. They canceled their Disillusionment when Harry found a compartment and had trouble lifting his trunk.

“Want a hand?”

\---

After canceling the Notice-Me-Not, the twins returned to their family for farewells. Harry was watching them from his window. Time for the painful part.

“Do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?”

Harry had to get used to the idea that people would want to know. At least they had already made a good impression, so they could apologize. It was an added bonus that with the use of present tense, they could subtly implant the idea that He was still around.

\---

“Hey, Ron. Harry’s sitting in the last compartment. You’ll be in his year. You should go sit with him.”

“Are you joking? No way he’d want to sit with me. Besides, how do I know he’s even Harry Potter in the first place? You could be putting us on.”

“Look Ron, you need to make some friends anyway. He looked lonely. Just go in and be nice.”

\---

Now to get Harry a little bit of outside attention. Last time, too few people recognized the Boy-Who-Lived until it was too late and people started dying. They all expected some rich price-like hero. Harry was too shy to ask for help or direction. The twins remembered how Harry had faded into the background of the school within the first few weeks. Even the Sorting Ceremony wasn’t enough to give him attention. Most students had figured his parents had been odd enough to change their son’s name to that of a hero. It happened often enough anyway.

“Hey, Lee. Guess who we just met!”

“Um, the Prince of Wales?”

“Close enough. Harry Potter!”

“You’re joking.”

“Nope. Kid looked all scrawny, too. You’d never guess he defeated You-Know-Who just by looking at him.”

“Yeah, but he’s actually polite. More so than Ron, anyway.”

“Well, I guess he would be starting this year. Wonder what he’d think of the Harry Potter Hogwarts Fan Club.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm going to finish this one. I'm really bad at finishing stories.
> 
> My idea was this:
> 
> In the original canon, Fred and George have gone back in time for some reason (either to set things right or by accident). The events of the books are their new experiences, knowing the future. There are four parts. The first is what happened in the original timeline and how they traveled. The second is what happens when they realize they are back in time. Next is snippets of canon through their eyes: meeting Harry and telling everyone on the train who he is, Ginny and the basilisk, betting at the World Cup, starting their store, etc. At Fred's death, George cries and shouts how it wasn't supposed to be this way. He then purposefully goes back again to set things right, this time taking Ron and Ginny too. At that point, Fred has lived only the alternate life, Ron and Ginny only lived the canon, and George has lived both.
> 
> I don't have any idea what would happen after that.


End file.
